barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
1992
Major Events *January 29: Rock with Barney is released to stores. *April 6: The television show Barney & Friends debuted on PBS stations. *May 15: Season 1 finale on PBS. *June 2: PBS officially announced that it would not fund a second season of Barney & Friends, thus cancelling the show. Local stations FOX and CBS were considering to buy the show. *July: Production of Barney's Magical Musical Adventure starts. *August 19: PBS announced that it would fund a second season of Barney & Friends. *September 2: Barney's Birthday is released to stores. *December 28: Barney appears on the cover of People Magazine as one of the most intriguing people of 1992 Barney & the Backyard Gang Rockwithbarney.jpg|Rock with Barney|link=Rock with Barney Barney & Friends Season 1 (1992) The Queen of Make-Believe.jpg|The Queen of Make-Believe|link=The Queen of Make-Believe A Scene from My Family's Just Right for Me.jpg|My Family's Just Right for Me|link=My Family's Just Right for Me Playing it Safe.PNG|Playing It Safe|link=Playing It Safe Barney hop to it.jpg|Hop to It!|link=Hop to It! Eatdrinkandbeahealthy.jpg|Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!|link=Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! Fourseasonsday.jpg|Four Seasons Day|link=Four Seasons Day Thetreasureofrainbowbeard.jpg|The Treasure of Rainbow Beard|link=The Treasure of Rainbow Beard Barneygoingplaces.png|Going Places!|link=Going Places! Caringmeanssharing.jpg|Caring Means Sharing|link=Caring Means Sharing Downonbarneysfarm.jpg|Down on Barney's Farm|link=Down on Barney's Farm Whatsthatshadow.jpg|What's That Shadow?|link=What's That Shadow? Happybirthdaybarney.png|Happy Birthday, Barney!|link=Happy Birthday, Barney! Alphabetsoup.jpg|Alphabet Soup!|link=Alphabet Soup! Ourearthourhome.jpg|Our Earth, Our Home|link=Our Earth, Our Home 51SCJWQPEPL SL500 AA280 .jpg|Let's Help Mother Goose!|link=Let's Help Mother Goose! Baf1g.jpg|Be a Friend|link=Be a Friend Ijustlovebugs.jpg|I Just Love Bugs|link=I Just Love Bugs Whenigrowup1.jpg|When I Grow Up...|link=When I Grow Up... 12345senses.jpg|1-2-3-4-5 Senses!|link=1-2-3-4-5 Senses! Practicemakesmusic.jpg|Practice Makes Music|link=Practice Makes Music Hineighbor.jpg|Hi, Neighbor!|link=Hi, Neighbor! Acampingwewillgo.jpg|A Camping We Will Go!|link=A Camping We Will Go! ASplashPartyPlease.jpg|A Splash Party, Please|link=A Splash Party, Please Carnivalofnumbers.jpg|Carnival of Numbers|link=Carnival of Numbers Aworldofmusic.jpg|A World of Music|link=A World of Music Doctorbarneyishere.jpg|Doctor Barney is Here!|link=Doctor Barney is Here! Ohwhataday.jpg|Oh, What a Day!|link=Oh, What a Day! Homesweethomes.jpg|Home Sweet Homes|link=Home Sweet Homes Holamexico.jpg|Hola, Mexico!|link=Hola, Mexico! Everyoneispecial.jpg|Everyone is Special|link=Everyone is Special (episode) New Barney Songs Helpprotectourearth.jpg|Help Protect the Earth|link=Help Protect the Earth Meandmyteddy.jpg|Me and My Teddy|link=Me and My Teddy Thereare50starsonourflag.jpg|There Are 50 Stars on Our Flag|link=There Are 50 Stars on Our Flag TheBarneyBagS1.jpg |The Barney Bag|link=The Barney Bag Imalittlerobot.jpg|I'm a Little Robot|link=I'm a Little Robot File:Theanimalparade.jpg|Animal Parade|link=The Animal Parade Ridinginthecar.jpg|Riding in the Car|link=Riding in the Car Thesistersong.jpg|The Sister Song|link=The Sister Song Myfamilysjustrightforme.jpg|My Family's Just Right for Me|link=My Family's Just Right for Me (song) Thetrafficlightsong.jpg|The Traffic Light Song|link=The Traffic Light Song Buckleupmyseatbelt.jpg|Buckle Up My Seatbelt|link=Buckle Up My Seatbelt Walkacrossthestreet.jpg|Walk Across the Street|link=Walk Across the Street Thestrangersong.jpg|The Stranger Song|link=The Stranger Song Tinassadsong.jpg|Tina's Sad Song|link=Tina's Sad Song Ourfriendbarneyhasaface.jpg|Our Friend Barney Has A Face|link=Our Friend Barney Has A Face Clapping Song.png|The Clapping Song|link=The Clapping Song Theexercisesong.jpg|The Exercise Song|link=The Exercise Song Moveyourbody.jpg|Move Your Body|link=Move Your Body Shapeupfreeze.jpg|Shape Up Freeze|link=Shape Up Freeze Animalsinmotion.jpg|Animals in Motion|link=Animals in Motion Mishmashsoup.jpg|Mish Mash Soup|link=Mish Mash Soup Milksong.jpg|Milk Song|link=The Milk Song Snackinonhealthyfood.jpg|Snackin' On Healthy Food|link=Snackin' On Healthy Food Fourseasonsday.jpg|Four Seasons Day|link=Four Seasons Day (song) Ifitnevereverrainedagain.jpg|If It Never Ever Rained Again|link=If It Never Ever Rained Again Fallsong.jpg|Fall Song|link=The Fall Song Paintingtheshapes.jpg|Painting the Shapes|link=Painting the Shapes Therainbowsong.jpg|The Rainbow Song|link=The Rainbow Song Theairplanesong.png|The Airplane Song|link=The Airplane Song Caringmeanssharing.jpg|The More We Share Together|link=The More We Share Together TakingTurns!.jpg|Taking Turns|link=Taking Turns Image312.png|The Shadow Song|link=The Shadow Song Image435.png|I Used to Be Afraid|link=I Used to Be Afraid Happybirthdaybarneygrowing4.png|Growing|link=Growing HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake22.png|Frosting the Cake|link=Frosting the Cake Happy Birthday Barney.jpg|Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here|link=Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here File:TheNGame.jpg|The N Game|link=The N Game Alphabetsoupsong.jpg|Alphabet Soup|link=Alphabet Soup (song) Brushingmyteeth.jpg|Brushing My Teeth|link=Brushing My Teeth Simpleandbeautifularainbow.jpg|Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow|link=Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow Mothergoosepleaseappear.jpg|Mother Goose, Please Appear|link=Mother Goose, Please Appear Immothergoose.jpg|I'm Mother Goose|link=I'm Mother Goose TheFriendshipSong.jpg |The Friendship Song|link=The Friendship Song Twinklelittlelightningbug.jpg|Twinkle Little Lightning Bug|link=Twinkle Little Lightning Bug Thecareermarch.jpg|The Career March|link=The Career March Whenigrowupsong.jpg|When I Grow Up|link=When I Grow Up (song) PeopleHelpingOtherPeople!.jpg|People Helping Other People|link=People Helping Other People TheWaitressSong.jpg|The Waitress Song|link=The Waitress Song Fivesensessong.jpg|The Five Senses Song|link=The Five Senses Song Themarchingsong.jpg|The Marching Song|link=The Marching Song Lookinaroundmyneighborhood.jpg|Lookin' Round My Neighborhood|link=Lookin' Round My Neighborhood Welikerocks.jpg|We Like Rocks|link=We Like Rocks Scarystories.jpg|Scary Stories|link=Scary Stories Swinginuptothestars.jpg|Swingin' Up to the Stars|link=Swingin' Up to the Stars Pleaseandthankyou.jpg|Please and Thank You|link=Please and Thank You Itrytobepolite.jpg|I Try To Be Polite|link=I Try To Be Polite Splashininthebath.jpg|Splashin' in the Bath|link=Splashin' in the Bath Carnivalofnumberssong.jpg|Carnival of Numbers|link=Carnival of Numbers (song) Numberlimbo.jpg|Number Limbo|link=Number Limbo Thedoctorisafriendofmine.jpg|The Doctor is a Friend of Mine|link=The Doctor is a Friend of Mine Sleepsong.jpg|Sleep Song|link=The Sleep Song Thisisnotmyday.jpg|This Is Not My Day|link=This Is Not My Day Prettykittyblues.jpg|Pretty Kitty Blues|link=Pretty Kitty Blues Itsoktocry.jpg|It's OK to Cry|link=It's OK to Cry Whenigetmad.jpg|When I Get Mad|link=When I Get Mad Thatsahometome.jpg|That's a Home to Me|link=That's a Home to Me Ifilivedunderthesea.jpg|If I Lived Under the Sea|link=If I Lived Under the Sea Fiestasong.jpg|Fiesta Song|link=Fiesta Song Tortillasong.jpg|Tortilla Song|link=Tortilla Song Hitthepinata.jpg|Hit the Piñata|link=Hit the Piñata Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner , Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Dao Knight / Jenny Dempsey , Voice: Julie Johnson) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Category:Timeline